ouatsandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Gothel
Mother Gothel, also known as the Witch, a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the third episode of the seventh season. She is portrayed by guest star Emma Booth. Gothel is based on the character of the same name from the Disney film Tangled and the fairytale "Rapunzel". History Original Timeline Before First Curse At an unknown point in time, Gothel takes up residence in a tower. One day, Zelena visits the tower to retrieve rapunzel flowers, which are symbolic to Gothel. Naturally, Gothel is angered by this and challenges Zelena, who in return starts a fight with her. To Gothel's horror, Zelena burns the flowers and flies away to find the plant. Eventually, Gothel imprisons Rapunzel. After Fourth Curse Gothel is one day visited by Zelena, Regina Mills, Hook, and Henry Mills. Gothel is angered by Zelena's presence and orders her to leave. However, Zelena provokes her, causing her to form a fireball. Regina battles Gothel to allow Zelena, Hook, and Henry to escape, which angers her. Despite Regina's best attempts, however, Gothel summons Regina, Hook, Henry, and Zelena back to battle them. She agrees to Zelena's terms that if they win, then she will tell them more about Witch Hazel and who she really is. Gothel grudgingly agrees, doubting that the heroes will actually survive. Zelena goes to the back of the room to survey Gothel's weaknesses and try to stop her, while Regina uses magic and Hook and Henry use swords. Gothel is overcome by their forces and surrenders. Gothel then tells them that Witch Hazel plans to curse everyone with a terrible curse in hopes that she can finally destroy every happy ending. At some point in time after the previous battle, Henry frees Rapunzel from Gothel's tower. Gothel intercepts Mr. GoldRumplestiltskin (Season Seven)as he returns from the past to the present and warns him that if he interferes with Witch Hazel's work, then bad things will happen to him. During Fifth Curse After the fifth curse is cast, Gothel ends up imprisoned by Ellen Belfrey. She is locked up in the mayoral office. One day, Ellen visits Gothel and taunts her. Tired with Ellen's actions, Gothel reveals that she knows something about just how much the citizens in town remember about their pasts before the Dark Curse, to which Ellen requests that Gothel relinquishes this knowledge to her. Despite hating Ellen, Gothel reveals that while both of them are awake and aware of the curse and their pasts, another witch, Zelena, remembers her past. Ellen presses on for more information that Gothel is clearly withholding, but Gothel sneers and says that the others who remember are not her enemies, and that Ellen's luck has run out. However, Ellen has one more ace up her sleeve; a casket with Laura Gardener, Rapunzel's counterpart in it. Gothel is shocked, but victoriously, Ellen says that Laura will never see the light of day again. However, she does not elaborate on whether or not Laura is alive or not, smiling wickedly and enjoying the shocked face Gothel has. Zelena passes by Gothel on her way to relinquish her memories to Ellen. A few moments later, thanks to Zelena's sacrifice, the curse is broken and everyone's memories are returned. Revised Timeline During Revision Curse After Ellen casts the Revision Curse, Gothel is cursed and given a new story. She is present at the Evil Queen's war council, where they discuss how to capture Henry Mills. Trivia Appearances References Category:Season Seven Characters-2 Category:Characters-2 Category:Female Characters-2 Category:The Evil Queen's Army